Goodbye Dylan Priest
At the graveyard, TJ and the Gang were very sad, and so were the other kids of Third Street School. TJ: Dylan Priest, we'll miss you so much. Vince: We hope you can look down to us from Heaven. Spinelli: Yeah, you're one of our favourite users. Gretchen: Everyone adores you. Mikey: Yeah, we all love you so much. Gus: You're our favourite, and you're my dad's favourite user. TJ: I hope he's gone to Heaven. Right, Vince? Vince: Yes, Teej. Cornchip Girl walked up to Gus. Cornchip Girl: Oh Gus. I feel sad about Dylan Priest. He's a good friend to us. Gus: I agree, Cornchip Girl. We all miss him. Don't feel bad. Cornchip Girl: Oh thanks, Gus. Randall and Menlo were even upset about Dylan Priest's death. Randall: Menlo, I should have told Miss Finster to stop Clyde Philmore and Koreo from trying to push Dylan Priest into the crocodile pit before they could do that. Menlo: Yeah. Don't worry, Randall. Dylan will look down to us from Heaven. Randall: I hope Miss Finster gives them detention. Menlo: Me too. Phil: Waaaaaaaaaaaa! I miss you, Dylan. Gordy: Don't cry, Phil. Dylan will look down to us from Heaven. The Ashleys were upset about Dylan's death. Ashley A: This is so terrible. Ashley B: I know, Ashley A. We all miss him. Ashley A: Oh, Ashley B. This isn't so scandalous. We miss Dylan so much. I should have stopped Clyde and Koreo before he could do to poor Dylan. Ashley Q: I know, those boys need to be taught a lesson. Ashley T: Yeah, they should be ashamed of yourselves. King Bob and his loyal subjects came. King Bob: Kids of the Third Street Playground, Dylan Priest was a good friend of ours, and he is a good user. Tara: Yeah, we will miss him so much. Clyde and Koreo will be grounded for pushing him into the crocodile pit. Jordan: Dylan likes watching Disney films. Jerome: Dylan likes playing kickball, and he's a good guy. Scribe Kid: Yeah, he's everyone's favourite user. Trumpet Boy: And he's everyone's best friend. Subject 1: We all like him so much. Subject 2: Yeah, he's a good user to us. Subject 3: He's a nice guy to us all. I hope he'll look down to us from Heaven. TJ: Goodbye Dylan Priest. We all miss you. Vince: We hope anyone can revive you. Gus: We'll see you soon, Dylan Priest. CAST Eric as TJ Detweiler, Randall Weems, Phil and King Bob Paul as Vince LaSSao, Menlo and Gordy Julie as Spinelli and Tara Amy as Gretchen Grundler and Ashley Boulet Joey as Mikey Blumberg and Jordan Evil Genius/David/Zack as Gus Griswald and Trumpet Boy Kayla as Cornchip Girl Emma as Ashley Armbruster Allison as Ashley Quinlan Salli as Ashley Tomassian Steven as Jerome Brian as Scribe Kid and one of King Bob's guards Paul as one of King Bob's guards Alan as one of King Bob's guards Category:Conversations